1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ice fishing devices and more particularly pertains to a new ice fishing device for positioning over an opening in a layer of ice to prevent the ice from freezing over.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ice fishing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,668 describes a device having an internal reel and heating assembly for allowing a person to fish through and ice hole and to prevent the freezing over the ice hole. Another type of ice fishing device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,656 which includes an insulated housing having a tip assembly therein. Yet another ice fishing assembly for preventing ice build up in an ice-fishing hole is U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,099.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a housing that is easily heated and positionable over an ice-fishing hole to ensure that the ice hole does not easily freeze over. The housing should also include a lighting system to aid an angler in seeing an interior of the housing while igniting a heat emitter or when a fish is hooked.